A Switch in Roles
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Lily Evans was on top of the world. The rich, trouble making, popular pureblood has fallen for gentle, never-gets-detention, muggleborn James Potter. How will their years at Hogwarts go?
1. James Potter

**James didn't want to date someone like her. She would do anything to change his mind. **

_Disclaimer: Nope, if I owned, I'd make a series in the Maurader Era. Shame, J.K Rowling would've made millions more. _

**Starts in third year.**

"Ha! You sure showed that bloke!" Alice grinned plopping down onto a seat on the Hogwarts Express.

"Poor idiot had no clue what hit him! Right Carly?" Jackie grinned, plopping herself down across from Alice.

Carly smiled weakly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lily grinned and curtsied.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" The gentle woman came along, pushing a cart loaded with sweets.

"Pumpkin juice!" Alice grinned.

Once the four had bought their goods, they began tearing through the packaging.

"To Lily!" Alice cried holding up a bottle of pumpkin juice.

The other two echoed her words and Lily grinned.

Then something caught her eye.

A boy…was walking past her compartment.

His hazel eyes were soft.

His jet-black hair stuck up at odd angles.

His glasses framed his eyes.

He was kind.

He cared about everyone, even if they could care less about him.

He was the angle everyone loved.

Most importantly, he was James Potter. The boy who Lily had fallen madly in love with when her eyes first met his.

**What do you think so far? Should I continue? As you can tell, Alice is equivalent to Sirius, Jackie to Remus, and Carly to Peter. And Of course, Lily to James. **


	2. The Threstal

**James didn't want to date someone like her. She would do anything to change his mind. **

_Disclaimer: Nope, if I owned, I'd make a series in the Maurader Era. Shame, J.K Rowling would've made millions more. _

**Haha alright alright, I'll continue. ;) Don't hate me for the character switches. **

As the Hogwarts Express neared the great castle, the girls began to change into their robes.

"Full moon next week." Lily said, nodding at Jackie.

Jackie looked at the moon mournfully.

"Hey, don't worry. We're working on it." Alice said reasurringly placing a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

She smiled weakly.

They continued to dress in silence until the train screeched to a hault and the sound of a hundred feet, rushing to get off filled their ears.

"Let's get pranking!" Alice grinned, and the other three followed her out of the compartment.

"Hey Finnigan!" Lily said grinning, running up to the second year.

Samantha Finnigan nervously turned around and nearly collided with Alice.

"Have a good summer?" Alice asked, the corners of her lips starting to curl up.

Samantha nodded, afraid. "Hey-hey Lauren! Wait up." She called and ran off to her friend.

"Hmm." Lily said, pulling out her wand. With quick skill, she shot a spell at Samantha's head, turning her black hair a bright and flashing purple.

The four girls burst out laughing at the sight of Samantha grabbing her head and begging her friends to help hide her.

They got off the train and onto the platform when someone called Lily.

"Evans!" A shrill voice rang out.

Lily turned around to see James Potter marching towards her.

"Sup, Potter?"

"What are you doing, hexing second years!"

"Come on Potter, we were second years in June. We weren't nearly that wimpy."

James rolled his eyes and dissapeared into the crowd again.

"Git." Alice muttered, heading towards the horseless carriages.

But to Lily, they were not horseless.

She could see the great big black animals that pulled the carriages.

She'd been able to see them for a year now.

The bony dark as the night sky winged creatures started blankly at her, with their white eyes.

She reached out a hand to pet it's wipsy mane.

"Lily, you coming?" Jackie's voice rang in Lily's ears and she jumped back to reality, pulling her hand away from the Threstal.

"What? Yeah, I-I'm coming." She mumbled and ran to the other side of the carriage and got inside.

"Whats the matter Lils?" Alice asked, watching her friend, her eyes narrowed.

Lily shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

The Threstal began to move and the carriage made it's way up the the lights that shone through the fog, the lights that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Second chapter, I know it's not that great, but I'm working on it. I'll try to get more Lily and James scenes. Please review!**


	3. MudBlood!

**James didn't want to date someone like her. She would do anything to change his mind. **

_Disclaimer: Not going to say it again :)_

**Let's get down to business...Hm, wont it be odd to see Sirius as a goody goody? I can't wait! I have plans to write all the chapters in advance, and do what Prongywong did and update when I get a certain number of reviews. But, we'll see. Plans are also like.. 5 chapters per year. **

"Now that we have all been sorted into our houses, and before we begin the wonderful feast that awaits us, I have a few announcements." Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall. No one daring to speak, heckle or jeer. Not even the Slytherins.

"Due to the rising of the Lord Voldemort-"

The name sent shudders all through the hall but Dumbledore ignored them.

"Some new rules have been set, to insure the safety of our students. Firstly, a strict curfew after dinner, which has been moved to 7:30 instead of 8:00 and will end at 8:30. After 8:45, no student is allowed to roam the halls, unless they are a prefect, or are with a teacher. Secondly..."

Lily looked down the table at the group of four boys who were watching Dumbledore with full attention. James with the fullest.

"Lils, you okay?" Alice's voice drifted in through her ears.

Lily straightened up and looked to Alice.

"Mhm." She nodded and went back to listening to Dumbledore.

"And in addition to the new rules, might I ask to keep in mind our old ones as well, because they still adhere to all the students. There is to be no magic used in the halls, no duels, sneaking out after curfew, and especially, _no _pranks" With each word he spoke, Dumbledore eyed the four girls, who grinned at him.

"Now that we have that out of the way... Let the feast, begin!"

Food rose from the kitchens onto the many platters that filled every table.

"Goblin's mercy! Would ya look at all that food?!" A few excited first years cried and spooned whatever they could reach into their plates.

Lily smirked.

"Hey, watch this." Alice said and aimed a carrot stick at Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter.

It flew through the air and hit him on the shoulder.

He looked up at Alice - who was grinning - then rolled his eyes.

"Hey watch it, you heard Dumbledore." Jackie said, nodding up at the table where the teachers sat.

Alice grinned. "Oh, he didn't see me."

Lily grinned.

When it was time to head up to bed the four stood up and started walking towards the common room.

"Oh, and third years, if you would stay behind for a moment?"

Dozens of students stopped in their tracks as the rest of the school flooded around them.

"Now, as you all know HogsMead forms were sent to you in the summer along with the regular list of required books. House Heads will now come around collecting those forms, while I go over rules of the village."

"What? Rules!? Since when have their been rules? My older brother said there aren't any rules!"

"Well Mr. Abott," **[I don't know if I spelled that right, so please excuse me and deal with the random authors note here.] "**There were many rules in place, whether your brother chose to follow them or not was his own choice. However, this year new rules are being set due to once again the rise of the dark forces."

Lily, along with many other students nervously shifted on their feet, uncomfortable with the reminder of Voldemort.

"Yeah! We wouldn't want him spotted! Would we? Poor little MudBlood!" Andy Crabbe jeered and pointed at James.

"Oi-" Lily started but before she could hex him, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"That'll be enough, Miss Evans."

"But sir! He called him MudBlood!"

"Yes he did, but you hexing him doesn't make you any better. Mr. Crabbe will receive a detention for his rude behavior, and if you hex him, you will receive one as well."

Lily angrily put away her wand, but her eyes remained on Crabbe.

As the third years filed out, Alice looked over her shoulder. The teachers were engaged in a conversation, and were paying them little attention.

"Now's your chance." She whispered to Lily, who grinned.

"Oi! Crabbe!" She shouted and several third years stopped talking and looked around.

"Yeah Evans?"

"Don't think that just because I was threatened with detention, I'll pass up an opportunity to hex you!" She said, drawing out her wand and pointing it at Crabbe.

"Evans! Don't even think about it." James said, glaring at her.

"Potter, he called you MudBlood. If you don't know what that means-"

"I know what it means! But if you hex him you can _guarantee _I won't ever speak to you ever again." He said menacingly.

Lily thought about this, and slowly put away her wand.

"Come on James." Sirius muttered and pulled him away.

**This is a really hard story to write... Short chapter, I know and I'm sorry... Okay, next time I'll just grit my teeth and do it. Make Lily a complete trouble maker, the animagus stuff will start and I'll just get into it. I promise. Please review!**


End file.
